


there are so many ways to tell this story, all sickening.

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fic Trade, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Victorian Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Jekyll, repression, and support Servants.
Relationships: Hyde | Berserker/Jekyll | Assassin, Jekyll | Assassin/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	there are so many ways to tell this story, all sickening.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



When Jekyll’s seen two of the same Servant around, it’s usually Zhuge Liang or Merlin, not himself.

He’d asked Holmes about support Servants once, and is proud to say he followed most of the explanation. Temporary copies of Spirit Origins for strategic purposes. In terms of personality and memories, they’re the same as the original.

Certainly, this Jekyll is the same as him. The same mannerisms, the same bearing, the same fighting style. And when he transforms… Jekyll’s never had a chance to witness his transformation from the outside before, but it’s even more horrible than he imagined.

Hyde makes short work of their opponents, cackling all the while. Yet when their enemies are gone, instead of disappearing like he should, he grabs Jekyll by the arm.

“Unhand me!” But Jekyll’s never been able to overpower Hyde, physically or otherwise, so there’s not much he can do but be dragged into the nearest alleyway.

“You whine too much.” Hyde lets go of Jekyll to stretch his arms behind his head instead. “Don’tcha ever get tired of hearing yourself bitch and moan all the time?”

“I don’t whine.” Jekyll rubs at his arm.

Hyde pitches his voice higher mockingly, even though they have the same exact voice. “Oooh, my life is so haaaard, mean old Hyde just does whatever he wants and it’s not like his wants are the same as the ones I repress or anything~ Oooh, I wish Holmes would raw me but I’m too chickenshit to say anything about it~”

“Shut up!” Jekyll doesn’t think the rest of their group can hear them from here, but if Holmes overheard Hyde talking like that - he shoves his hand over Hyde’s mouth.

Hyde laughs, muffled, and bites at Jekyll’s fingers until he’s forced to pull back. “You seriously need to get off. Even somebody as repressed as you knows how to jerk it, right?”

“I - of course I know _how_ , but…!”

Whenever he tries to get some alone time, there’s only one face that floats to his mind, and the guilt over even imagining Holmes like that when he doesn’t feel the same way overwhelms any pleasure he could get out of the act.

Hyde rolls his eyes. “You’re hopeless. What would you do without me?”

Jekyll is about to answer, probably with ‘be a very happy and respectable member of society’ or something like that, when Hyde kisses him.

At least, their mouths come into contact. It’s too biting to really be a proper kiss, Hyde’s teeth sinking into his lower lip. And yet Jekyll’s heart still races like it does when those shameful desires rear their ugly heads.

He gasps, and Hyde claims his mouth, tongue sliding in to taste him. He wonders if he tastes like the potion, after using it so many times.

Weakly, Jekyll grips at Hyde’s shirt, meaning to push him away (he’s sure he meant that), but instead he clings tightly. Hyde backs him up against a wall and slides his leg in between Jekyll’s.

He really is worked up, if even being touched by someone as disgusting as Hyde can get him this hard this quickly. Jekyll asks, “Why are you,” and it comes out as a moan.

“Your body’s my body. When you’re tense it makes me fight worse.” Hyde looks as nonchalant as someone grinding their leg against Jekyll’s clothed cock can look. “If you hate me so much, why don’t you just close your eyes and pretend it’s your detective crush, huh?”

He couldn’t. Even to fantasize about Holmes like that is a betrayal of his trust. Besides, even if Holmes returned his feelings - which he doesn’t - he wouldn’t take Jekyll like this, hurriedly in a dirty alley where anyone could stumble upon them. Jekyll’s eyes slip closed because he can’t keep them open any longer, but he’s still painfully aware of who is doing this to him.

Not that Hyde is quiet enough to let him pretend, even if he could. He replaces his leg with his own clothed groin, and groans at the friction between them as he ruts against Jekyll like a beast. There’s nothing Jekyll can do but lean against the wall and muffle his own cries with his hands over his mouth, and he absolutely does not rock back against Hyde even a little-

-except he does, because it’s been too long and it feels too good to keep his hips still. Hyde barks a laugh, though it’s breathless from his own arousal. Shame heats Jekyll’s cheeks nearly as much as pleasure does, but it’s too late for him to stop.

Jekyll knows that Hyde has come when he shudders against him. He replaces his cock with his leg again, rubbing mercilessly, and Jekyll barely manages a “Wait, at least take off-” before he’s spilling over in his own pants.

It is, regrettably, the best he’s felt in ages.

“Now look what you’ve done,” he says, opening his eyes to see Hyde’s smug grin and equally soiled clothes. “How do you intend to clean yourself up before the others see us?”

Hyde shrugs. “Not my problem, good luck with that. Toodles!”

“Wh-”

And just like that, the support Servant disappears, leaving Jekyll alone in an alleyway with stained pants and the awareness that Ritsuka is calling for him.

…Shit.


End file.
